Episode 5228 (20th February 2009)
Plot Victoria is annoyed to hear of Andy’s cattle purchase before the will reading has taken place. In his will, Jack leaves Robert, Andy, Daz and Victoria an equal share to be paid in annual instalments. Andy is angry that he can’t have the full amount and fumes that Diane has been left 50% share of the remaining estate. Andy demands he be allowed extra money to buy the cattle. Victoria objects, insisting that the money be used sparingly for all of them. With the kids arguing, the decision rests with Diane. She decides to put the money into the farm but insists that they all have equal shares in the business. Meanwhile, Katie is amused to hear about Chas and Paddy but becomes more serious when she tells her friend that someone more stable might be just what she needs. She's later impressed when Paddy prevents Carl from laying into Aaron. Chas expresses her gratitude to Paddy and tries to kiss him. He backs off, believing that she's doing it out of pity but Chas convinces him otherwise and this time he responds. Realising how supportive he is to her, Chas sleeps with Paddy. Elsewhere, Val is impressed with Maisie but Diane warns her to let her parents know she's still in the village. Maisie heads back to Home Farm and her family are less than amused with her decision. Natasha is annoyed but says that if she's staying around then she needs to find a job. Nathan asks his sister to take her new life seriously and decides to help out. Wanting to cause ructions, Maisie tells her parents she has got a job in the Woolpack but is disappointed when they are fine with her working behind the bar. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun Guest cast *Thomas King - Connor Hill (uncredited) *Anya King - Millie Archer (uncredited) *Danielle Hutch - Nicola Stapleton Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Consulting room and reception *Butlers Farm - Barn, yard and kitchen *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,670,000 viewers (14th place). Memorable dialogue Diane Sugden: "What's that?" Val Pollard: "Bolivian Bordello." Diane Sugden: "Pardon?" Maisie Wylde: "Cocktail I learnt. On a school trip to South America." Val Pollard: "I told her our school trip didn't take us further than Whitley Bay." Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes